


It Doesn't Rain In Space

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Plance Plance Revolution Baby [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actors AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, kissing in the rain au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Lance McClain and Katie 'Pidge' Holt are not fond of each other, but somehow they keep finding themselves kissing in the rain.





	1. Pidge & Lance - Moonlight Boulevard

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 'Kissing In The Rain' by Yulin Kaung on Shipwreck Comedy's youtube channel. I highly suggest checking it out!

**_Moonlight Boulevard - A Rolo Rider Film_ **

 

_ Lance Evans never expected to find a world famous thief show up wounded on his doorstep, let alone with his family’s most treasured heirloom in their clutches.  _

 

_ Pidge Gunderson is an elusive criminal, using every tool at her disposal in her nightly adventures, she never expected to end up with a gun shot on her mark’s doorstep. _

 

_ Now as Lance nurses her back to health she constantly worries between the fact that he may turn her in to the authorities or the worse option…. _

 

_ That they were falling for each other.  _

  
  


* * *

 

“It’s perfect Pidge!” Her brother had brought the small indie project to her attention, he’d found the name coincidence funny and confessed that his director friend Rolo had been looking for actors who shared names with the main characters since they were definitely going to be interesting. 

 

She scoffs at the script, “It’s a fluff piece! Written by Nyma.” 

 

Matt frowned, “It’s really good! I swear, you know it wouldn’t have come anywhere near you if it wasn’t.” 

 

He had a point, “I’ll audition, once.” 

 

“That’s all we ask.” 

 

* * *

  
  


He knows he’s pretty much screwed the minute he sees him, Pidge Holt glowers at him as if he’d killed his entire family and then danced on their graves.

 

Lance McClain had always known that he’d been born to act, it was his calling in life. To be up on stage or on a screen, looking out at people’s smiling faces, channeling his dramatic tendencies into something useful. 

 

Nyma had shown up on his doorstep last week with a script in one hand and a coffee in the other, the coffee had been for her. The script however had been for him.

 

_ Moonlight Boulevard  _ contained everything Lance looked for in a film, Action, Romance, Adventure, Mystery and a great female lead character. 

 

“I thought Pidge Gunderson was a woman in the script?” He says aloud and watches as Rolo and Nyma exchange a look, “What?”

 

The annoyed sigh draws his attention back to the smaller boy with a hand on his hip looking at Lance with such disdain that he was almost sure he was about to disappear into nothing.

 

“I’m a girl, Lance.”

 

“WHAT SINCE WHEN?” 

 

* * *

  
  


_ “If I stay you’ll be in danger!” She yelled to the man standing across from her on the rooftop, the rain hit the asphalt hard down below, they were both soaked to the bone, “The Empire won’t stop until everything I love is dead Lance!”  _

 

_ He turned towards her then, raindrops dripping down his face “Love?”  _

 

_ “Oh! Of course that’s what you chose to focus on right now! Lance I have to go!”  _

 

_ “Don’t, Pidge please. I love you too.” He took a step towards her, she took a step back “I don’t care about the danger! I want to stay by your side until the end of time!”  _

 

_ Lance keeps walking towards her, her back hits the wall and she’s left staring right up at him, straight into those beautiful blue eyes, “Lance…” The water streaming down her face wasn’t from the rain, but from her tears “I don’t want to lose you.”  _

 

_ His hands settled on her hips, before his left one reached up to cradle her cheek, “You aren’t going too.”  _

 

_ When they kiss it’s as if everything that’s wrong melts away, a breath and a pray and she’s his. Eternally forever. _

 

“CUT!” 

 

Lance drops her face as the rain gets turned off and they’re both left sopping wet, her lips still distantly tingle but she knows that it will fade in a moment, movie magic and all that.

 

“That was great!” Rolo pats them both on the shoulder, “The chemistry between you two is completely amazing you know? Five minutes and we’ll go again.” 

 

She nods and Lance makes a noise of acknowledgement, “Can I get a towel?” He yells, before turning towards her again with a smile that would probably curl girls toes, he was trying to be a heartthrob, what a surprise, “So, Pidge I know we got off the wrong foot but I was wondering if….” 

 

“Let me stop you there.” Pidge replies, “I have no interest in hanging around you outside of filming, do I make myself clear?” 

 

Lance seems to lose something, she’s not sure what. 

 

“Back to positions!” Rolo yells from behind the cameras and they both walk slowly to their marks as the rain turns back on.

 

She wonders why she feels a little sad at the prospect of Lance being sad too.

 

Strange…

 

“ACTION!” 

 

* * *

  
  


_**OMG Have you seen this???** _

 

_ Midnight Boulevard - Trailer 2018 _

 

_ OMFG That kiss??? Totes in love. _

 

_**I KNOW RIGHT! I FUCKING SHIP IT!!!** _

__   
  
__ Oh we are so going to see this.

  


* * *

  
  


It’s like some kind of spell gets cast over them all. 

 

Overnight Pidge Holt and Lance McClain are trending on most social media platforms as was, much to her horror. 

 

_ PLANCE  _

 

Oh fuck.

 


	2. Rosalie & Benvolio - Still Star Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Star-Crossed is about what happens after the end of Shakespeare's greatest tragedy. 
> 
> Rosaline Capulet and Benvolio Montague could want less with each other, but when Prince Escalus decides that the only way to end Verona’s greatest feud is the two getting married… A new adventure begins.
> 
> The one thing neither expected was to actually end up loving each other.

There are two things that Lance knows well in this world, one is his lines. He will always, always memorise his lines, even with revisions done in moments he works hard to make sure he knows them

 

Two is the exact screams of fangirls to do with what celebrity they were seeing, he knew what his fangirls sounded like. Swoony and a little airy, he was that boy next door actor that everyone loved to see and to be seen with. 

 

But the screams he hears that first day on set is not the screams he knows to be in earshot with his, no. These are frenzied things full of madness that radiate a thirst that is rarely ever present with some actors. 

 

Then Keith Kogane walks onto the set and those screams became a mob.

 

He is not going to lose in the octave of scream factor to Keith. 

 

When Lance had originally found out that they were redoing one of his favourite TV Shows and books into a movie he’d been ecstatic, more so when he found out he was on the shortlist to play Benvolio, but then Romeo had been cast. 

 

Keith was not at all how Lance would have perceived Romeo to be, he wasn’t suave or debonair enough, heck he couldn’t string two sentences that weren’t scripted together! 

 

But still, he walked onto through set with a sword strapped to his belt, his hair tied back into a ponytail as he stops in the customary Montague blues and purples in Shakespearean dress sense, the costume directors on this film were attempting to do a good job. 

 

Too bad it was wasted on- 

 

“Lance, you are either evil monologuing about Keith in your head or checking him out…” Allura Leon appeared next to him seemingly out of nowhere, her hair pinned upwards and bound tightly as she wore a white dress suited for the time period’s more simple weddings, “I really hope it’s the former because he’s mine.” 

 

He rolls his eyes at the actress as she loosens a curl, Allura was their Juliet for the first ten minutes of the film, after all, she had to look the part. “Of course it’s evil monologuing, he’s my arch-rival in everything.” 

 

“Well, not everything.” She replied easily, patting him on the shoulder as a set PA approached Allura with a cup of tea, “There are some things he just flat out wins at.” 

 

“You have to say that, he’s your future husband.”

 

She hummed, “That he is, that he is…” Allura sipped her tea carefully before pulling a face “I know you Americans are favourable to coffee but would it have killed you to learn how to make a decent cup of tea?” 

 

Lance snorted, watching as she took another sip anyway “Probably, I mean the last proper cup of tea we made was in Boston harbour so….” 

 

It’s her turn to laugh now, “True, besides.” She hits him on the shoulder, “Why did you tell me you had a co-star you were being shipped with? I could finally get revenge on the hell you put Hunk and I through way back when with Keith and Shay!” 

 

“But then you would have had power over me… Which co-star is it anyway?” Allura blinks as she smiles, pulling her phone out of a hidden pocket of her dress- Ok she definitely bribed someone for that -then scrolling through something until she got to one tag on Tumblr, “ _ Plance?”  _

 

_ “ _ Plance.” She chirped back as she let him use her phone to scroll through different screenshots and gifs of him and Pidge at the Moonlight Boulevard premier a little over a week ago, “And isn’t Pidge playing Rosaline?” 

 

He frowned, “I thought Plaxum was…” 

 

“That was a rumour, it’s the first day on set Lance please tell me you knew that they decided to go with Pidge because of your chemistry?” 

 

“I knew.”

 

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“…………..No.” 

 

Allura sipped her tea, then walked away to catch up to Keith slipping her hand in his and the small crowd gathered at the fence went completely wild at the sight of Hollywood’s ‘IT’ couple playing the ultimate star-crossed lovers. 

 

She’d left her phone in his hands, a terrible mistake really…. 

 

Lance opened his own phone and clicked follow on a tag before he could second-guess himself. 

 

Then saw the gif of the rooftop kiss in Moonlight Boulevard. 

 

He did look good in that scene. 

 

* * *

  
  


Keith finds her on his last day on set, lucky bugger. 

 

“So what’s this about you having to put up with ridiculous questions during interviews?” She almost jumps out of the makeup chair where the hairdresser is pinning her hair back in Rosaline’s customary style.

 

“They kept asking me about Lance, does he get the same treatment? Nope.” Pidge is undeniably salty about this fact, it’s obvious that she’s done “I actually have important things to say but no, all Hollywood wants to know about is my relationship status.” 

 

He frowns, “You could always ask Allura about it? I know she gets most of the questions about us, which frankly isn’t ok.” Keith’s more annoyed than she is, “Honestly if I could switch places with her I would in a heartbeat.” 

 

“That’s because you're a personification of Grumpy cat in love with a literal ball of sunshine Princess.” 

 

“I’m nothing like Grumpy cat-” 

 

“Tell that to the memes.” 

 

His frown deepened, “Shush up, you know you could always mention this to Shiro, he is Altea’s Senior Press Officer.” 

 

“Yeah, but I’m under Olkarion contract remember? I’ll talk to Ryner about it after I get off set today.” She sighs, leaning back as the last few hair pins are slotted into place, “You know this is going to get ruined by the fake rain right?” This is directed at the Hairdresser who knows eagerly at the prospect, “But if you could ask Shiro about it, I’d be thankful he’s probably dealt with loads of rumours throughout the years.” 

 

Keith pats her shoulder, “Don’t worry about it too much, it’s relatively harmless… Just let us know when you have a partner be sent a death threat, then it’s a problem.” 

 

“Good job I’m not seeing anyone then.” 

 

“Very true, now don’t you have to get into your dress?” 

 

“Yeah yeah,” 

>   
>    
>    
> 

_ The rain is pouring, his heart is pounding “Why Rosaline?” He asks her quietly as they stand there, she’s so close to him, her eyes are wide and taking him in “I was pardoned yes, but you said… You said I was the person you trusted most!”  _

 

_ “Because you are Benvolio!” She replied, her hand coming to rest on his right cheek right next to where a cut was bleeding “We must hurry to Venice if we are to complete Princess Isabella’s orders to thwart Count Paris’s plans... “ Rosaline trails off. _

 

_ “You are missing your sister, you shouldn’t worry dear Rosaline.” He lets his own hand settle on her cheek as a droplet of rain runs down her face and onto his thumb he brushes it away with a caress of her cheek, “We will retrieve her the moment we can.”  _

 

_ “Benvolio…” Her eyes lie like pools in front of him, drawing him in, making it impossible to resist.  _

 

_ She kisses him, softly then increases the pressure, it’s not like the one in the cell beneath the city, there’s no urgency now, slow and steady, they technically have time now…  _

 

_ For this.  _

 

“CUT!” 

 

Pidge snaps out of character immediately and pushes him away, her cheeks are bright red for some obscene reason, but then Lance realises that his were brightly coloured too. 

 

Even if it was acting…. “Can I get a towel, please?” She asks and gets one almost immediately. 

 

“Me too please.” He asks, then adds quietly “And a mint.” 

 

“Yeah.” Pidge says drily, “Can someone get him a mint?” 

 

He feels himself frown almost immediately as he turns to glare at her. 

 

And she has the audacity to look fucking  _ smug.  _

 

* * *

  
  


She and Lance shared a total of three kisses in this film because apparently much to everyone’s surprise the kiss scenes were easy for them to do. 

 

The wrap party for  _ Still Star-Crossed  _ is larger than the one for  _ Moonlight Boulevard  _ had been, there’s more bubbly alcohol for one, more perfume wafting through the air as Romelle- She’d played Livia -comes to stand next to her with a wide and bright smile on her face. 

 

“I saw your kiss in the rain.” She speaks slowly, then her lips quirk and Pidge immediately sees her family resemblance to Allura, the cousins were in good spirits this evening as Allura flitted around the room before settling in next to Keith in a booth somewhere in the back, “It was magical…” 

 

Pidge raised an eyebrow, “Can we talk about literally anything else so that our conversations pass the bechdel test?” 

 

“Of course, do you have any idea what your next project’s going to be?” The blonde takes a sip of her champagne her hair secured down her back with the blue gown she wore, “I got approached to star in a Sci-Fi thriller earlier about this Prince who seems like he’s a nice guy and helps this race of aliens hide from the bigger bad guy- But! It turns out he’s killing them for their blood because it has great scientific properties, I’ve been offered the lead!” 

 

“Romelle!” Allura appeared out of nowhere, “Why didn’t you tell me??” 

 

“I only signed the contracts earlier Allura.” She replied, “What do you think Pidge?”

 

She sipped her own drink, “It sounds entertaining.” 

 

The Leon Cousins looked at her expectantly, “And what about you?” 

 

A sigh left her lips as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “I’m doing another period piece actually, a remake of 2005’s ‘Casanova’.” Her smile grew as she continued, “I’m going to play Francesca.” 

 

“2005? The Heath Ledger one?” Pidge nodded, then watched as the Allura sighed herself “Is nothing sacred anymore? Even Heath Ledger movies are getting remade… Bloody Hollywood.” 

 

Romelle nodded in agreement, “Though the role suits you, will they be getting Matt to play Giovanni?” 

 

“They were discussing it with Rebellion last I checked, then the question came up of why Matt and I were with different agencies and I lied that I had an appointment to get to.” She sipped her champagne as an arm was threaded around Allura’s waist and a murmured plea for escape was spoken, “So, clearly Allura has to go.” 

 

Allura ran her hand through Keith’s hair, “Yes, we do.” The actors replied in unison, before they both looked at Pidge hard, “No funny business young lady.” 

 

“You aren’t my parents.” She replied, “And you should be saying that to Romelle not me.” 

 

A gasp from the blonde that was fake and overdramatic, “I do not need to be reminded.” 

 

“She has a point Elle, last time we left you at a club alone you ended up punching someone in the face.” Keith stated bluntly, “I mean it was justified, but you really don’t need to get into more trouble then you already have…” 

 

“Fine! I might as well go home too if you are both going to be such bloody killjoys, I swear to the Gods.” She placed her glass on the bar behind them and stalked off towards the door muttering quietly. 

 

Allura and Keith bid Pidge goodbye before wandering in the same direction. 

 

Pidge drained the rest of the champagne and set her own glass down, she’d mingled and made small talk earlier in the evening, she turned towards the door herself to call for a cab and get home when she walked straight into a solid chest. 

 

It was warm, the felt familiar, she stumbled a little bit on her heels due to the impact but a hand caught her upper arm, the warmth of it somehow making the sleeves of her dress feel non-existent. 

 

“Woah there, you ok?” 

 

She looked up to see Lance and made to step away when a flash went off and they turned towards it as a reporter cursed, “I thought I turned that off!!” 

 

The reporter fled the moment he realised he’d been spotted. 

 

Lance groaned, “Wonderful.” He muttered. 

 

She scoffed, “Like you care, you won’t be the one being asked how your chest felt, or your arms or if your a good kisser.” She was a little tipsy and a little angry at the Media, it wasn’t Lance’s fault but still she couldn’t stop the words from spilling out. 

 

His brows furrowed in confusion, “How many times have you been asked about us?” 

 

“Too many to count at this point.” 

 

“That’s just plain rude.” 

 

“I know! I watched back some of your interviews and you were only asked twice max!” 

 

“Yeah… Wait.” Lance looks at her with a small smirk then, “You watch my interviews?” 

 

“No.” She felt her cheeks colour, “I don’t... SHUT UP!” Her legs carried her away, she ignored the feeling of Lance’s eyes on her back as she left. 

 

She did not look back. 

 

Did not remember how it felt to kiss him, didn’t remember that even if it was acting……

 

Her cheeks burning she climbs into the cab that one of the bouncers hails for her. 

 

Pidge does not think about Lance. 

 

_ Not at all.  _

 


	3. Giacomo & Francesca - Casanova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fabled romantic Giacomo Casanova (Lance McClain), after failing to win the affection of the Venetian woman Francesca Bruni (Katie Holt), strives to discover the real meaning of love.

Pidge’s first introduction to Hunk Garrett happened over two years ago, she remembered meeting him at a Comic con her first year as part of an organisation and not there as a standard attendee.

 

He’d been helpful in helping her get around the Con, before pulling her to where she needed to be on time, Hunk had been scheduled to a guest appearance on her show the following filming season and she was grateful to meet him.

 

“You’re gonna be Lupo???” She yelled when he walked into the table reading, “Oh my gods!!”

 

Hunk caught her in a hug, “Don’t get too excited for me, _Francesca.”_ He laughed as he pulled away, “You’re favourite Co-Star is coming to play Casanova after all.”  
  
“My favourite co-star but I don’t have a-”

 

Then she heard his voice from across the room, _“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.”_ Lance’s voice had somehow become unmistakable in her head, a beat of a tune of a laugh she remembered that first film together…. “Why am I always the last person who knows about you being cast?”  
  
“Because you never read the press releases.” Hunk replied, putting an elbow on her head to lean on, she let him much to the obvious surprise on Lance’s face.

 

(After all, he’d tried it once when filming Moonlight Boulevard only to find her knee somewhere uncomfortable.)

 

“Also you know, seemingly being blind to the fact that the internet is lowkey stalking both of you.” Matt submitted as he placed a matching elbow on her head, “Though shouldn’t the ship name be ‘Klance’ because you go by Katie?”

 

Hunk frowned, “Sadly that was taken.”

 

“By who?”  
  
“You don’t wanna know bud.”

 

Matt nodded, then turned back to Lance in his halfway done wardrobe fitting, “What are your intentions towards my baby sister exactly Mr.McClain?”

 

“MATT!”

 

Pidge felt her face go hot, watching as Lance’s skin seemed to darken just a bit from his normal complexion, “A brother needs to know these things Pidge!”

 

“I have no intentions towards your sister Mr.Holt.” Lance spoke before she could reply, a flush still present on his cheeks “Apart from friendship that is.”

 

Admittedly, she was surprised- And there was no twinge of disappointment, none at all. Because Lance was joking but also being completely serious at the same time and Pidge realised that she actually kind of liked it on him.

 

“Friendship?” Hunk hummed as if in a way to say he wasn’t convinced, “Come on, don’t we have to get to wardrobe?”

 

“Yes, yes we do.”

 

* * *

 

It’s a weekend break in filming when Lance gets the call from Coran.

 

“What do you mean ‘Date’?” He leaps up from where he’s lying on his sofa in his downtown LA apartment, the air conditioning going on full blast.

 

Coran sighs in reply firstly, then takes a deep breath “Olkarion and Altea have been in contact about setting up a few publicity dates between you and Miss Holt.” He sounded exceedingly business like for once, so something was definitely up “It is the most logical step, if no one sees you outside of project related events then they’ll say you have no chemistry whatsoever and we can’t have our best leading man getting bad press now can we?”  
  
“No, we can’t… Who reached out first? Us or Olkarion?”

 

“OH! Lance I’m so sorry, I have a meeting about to start and lost track of time, I’ll text you the details for the first date tomorrow!”

 

Then Coran hung up and Lance was left listening to the dial tone.

 

He fell back on to his sofa’s cushions and let the cool air blow itself over him.

 

He had a Date.

 

_With Pidge._

 

* * *

 

When he walks into the small independent coffee shop she’s sat by a window, a nice short sleeved green blouse with a ruffled collar could be seen, her hair was up in a ponytail and there was a slight sign of makeup on her face.

 

“Did you get styled before this?” Is what he asks her when he slides in across from her at the table his own sunglasses in place on the bridge of his nose, Pidge sips what looks to be iced green tea with some ice cream in it or something and looks at him through her sunglasses, they look like the kind Elvis wore only the lenses were green instead of purple.

 

He feels a little out dressed, even though he spent about an hour choosing his outfit last night, not out of nerves or anything of course. He knew reporters were due to show up to take some photos at some point and he wanted to look his best.

 

“Romelle.” Was all she said, before they fell into silence.

 

Lance stands up and gets himself something to drink, then remembers something he heard from Hunk and orders a couple peanut butter and caramel cookies.

 

Pidge actually looks surprised when he slides the plate over to her, “A peace offering, we clearly have some things to talk about in the long run and we might as well use this time we have before whatever reporter shows up to interrupt us.”

 

Her left hand comes up and pulls her sunglasses down her nose to look over the top of them at him, “Alright.”

 

They fall back into silence, she fiddles with one of the silver bracelets she’s wearing and her heeled boots tap against the table legs.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Is what she blurts out five seconds later “I haven’t exactly been welcoming to you, or polite or even pleasant to be around.” He blinks, watching as Pidge sits up a little bit straighter, “And for blowing up at you a few months ago at the Star Crossed wrap party.”

 

Lance holds up his hands, “That was justified, I um… I went and watch some of your interviews from over the last year since Moonlight and you were right.” He frowns carefully, sips his drink and picks up his sentence again “I hate how weird Hollywood is honestly, I mean beyond the sexiest commentary that it puts out there’s also the racism, not to mention the just plain _wrong_ stuff that happens and I am not talking about the sexual harassment.”

 

Her eyebrows move- Very expressive her eyebrows he realised -downwards in a furrow, “You saw the casting announcements for Disney’s new but long overdue film then?” She asks, he nods “I went in to audition for Holly Short awhile ago, kinda wish they’d cast me now, I mean. I am the actual right age for the role and roughly the same height, though they should have cast a Black Woman.”

 

“You would have been amazing as Holly, but I agree. They’re whitewashing her and everyone is worried about the 14 year old playing her.” He says it just as matter of factly as she does, then Pidge smiles at him softly “We’re… Getting off topic, how old are you by the way?”

 

Pidge leans crossed arms on the table, he can see the freckles climbing over her skin and the muscles hiding there, “As of last April I’m 20.”

 

“21, 22 in a couple of weeks.” He replies, his smile is growing and he picks up a cookie.

 

So does she, then the conversation starts moving naturally, they tease each other over the course of it. Barely even noticing the reporters who show up to snap some pictures outside then scurry away again, only realising their done when both their alarms on their phones go off.

 

Lance stares after her when he walks her out.

 

Pidge was actually kind of fun to talk to.

 

* * *

 

_The rain is falling in sheets, but she doesn’t care. They’re free, they’re free and alive and he’s here._

 

_He looks up from where he’s talking with his Mother and smiles at her, leaving his conversation to walk towards her on the bow of the ship, his arms are warm and wet when they wrap around her waist but she can’t be bothered to care as his lips drift towards her and-_

 

“Ow- Lance you just put your nose in my eye!” He had just brushed her lip when it happened, he pulled away as they heard the director sigh and yell cut before saying that they were going again.

 

Only Lance missed her time and time again, something was different this time. Something was different and she didn’t know what.

 

_And that bugged the fuck out of her._

 

He’s nervous she realises on the tenth take as his arms snake around her waist to pick her up, she can’t even act like Francesca because his arms are shaking. He’s shaking….

 

When the director yells cut again in slight frustration she’s on her last nerve.

 

So she pushes him away slightly, lifting his chin up to look in Lance’s eyes, “What’s up? Is the famous ‘Loverboy Lance’ of the romance world suddenly scared to kiss a girl?”

 

“No.” He replies, but his eyes dart away from hers for a moment and she knows he’s lying to her.

 

“Lance, just look at me.” Pidge replies, he does staring at her and she’s right. There’s something different in his eyes now, “You can do this.”  
  
Immediately, something in his posture relaxes as he returns to his starting position and the Director yells action again.

 

_They drift together as the rain pours down around them, soaking them through as the boat rocks side to side, his lips are soft and and completely devoted to her._

 

“Cut! Finally! That’s the kiss we’ve been waiting for all day!”

 

She breaks away from him, something was so undeniably different now.

 

But as she and Lance were parted from the set and pulled off to the sides to get dry she can’t quite figure out what.

 

* * *

 

“What’s your relationship with Lance McClain?” The redheaded reporter shoves a microphone in Pidge’s face as she stands on the red carpet for the _Casanova_ premiere, he watches as her shoulders sag slightly and takes a step away from where his photo is being taken and slides up just as Pidge’s mouth opens.

 

“That’s a really inappropriate question.” He states plainly, watches as the reporter jumps- She may have been Ezor from ‘Generals’ on youtube -and turns to him, “I don’t think personal lives are really any of your business, besides if I was off the market I do believe Hollywood would riot.”

 

Lance adds his classic charming smile and watches as her cheeks flush and Pidge’s eyes roll “I’m pretty sure I’d get mauled.” Pidge laughs next to him, her smile turning politely present.

 

Ezor- He was very sure it was her now -nodded, “You are a popular fella Mr.McClain.”

 

He winks and Ezor satisfied moves on to where Matt is standing with Nyma on his arm not too far away.

 

“You didn’t need to do that, I had it handled.” Is what comes out of Pidge’s mouth first, she smooths the midnight blue of the Collie White original dress with little puff sleeves and an ankle length skirt down a little on her side and smiles at him “But thank you.”

 

She looks absolutely breathtaking, her hair is curled and pinned to the back of her head so some of the curls fall over her shoulders like waves.

 

It is at this exact moment that Lance realises, with her smile bright and coloured with rose lipstick her eyeliner is immaculate in every possible way…  

 

He realises as she walks away from him again that maybe. _Just Maybe._

 

There were feelings lying just below the surface of his heart that he was not quite ready to touch yet.

 


	4. Pike & Meklevar - Coranic Ark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six adventurers find themselves banded together to save a cursed village from a curse cast by the Evil Lord Dakin, however they have no idea as to what the path and adventure may hold and with a thief out to steal a family heirloom anything is possible….
> 
> Even falling for the person you least expected too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like 90% Plance when I intended for it to incorporate the others more but whatever.

Three words into the script and he’s in love. 

 

He’s been itching to do another fantasy-themed action movie since he played Jet in Book 2 several years ago, he loves his current run of films of course he does. 

 

But  _ Coranic Ark  _ just might be Lance’s calling. 

 

A thing of beauty was this film, he’d be auditioning for an Assassin character by the name of Pike, stranger names had been given to stranger characters. He would also be playing a cat person as if he needed more rumours about him being a furry going around… 

 

However, Lance read the description of Meklavar, Pike’s love interest in the film. 

 

Then he only had one person on his mind for the rest of the day. 

 

* * *

  
  


It’s unsurprising that she finds herself opposite Lance again, she’s playing a Dwarf this time. The fourth project together and surprisingly she actually found herself comfortable around him. 

 

But that didn’t come without its problems. 

 

“Pidge, um are you aware that your phone is literally trying to commit suicide?” Romelle asked from where she was curled up in the corner of Pidge’s sofa, she looked up from where she was leafing through  _ Coranic Ark _ ’s script and leaving sticky notes with directions for herself later on, “Looks like it’s Instagram and twitter.” 

 

Pidge frowned, picking her phone up just before it fell to the carpeted floor, looking at the notification and then swiped up turning her data and wifi off, the buzzing stopped as she unlocked her phone and pressed clear on her notifications not reading any of them. 

 

“What’s blown up this time?” 

 

“No idea, going to call Ryner.” She selected her Agent’s number from her contacts and let it ring, it’s answered with a click “Hey Ryner what’s-” 

 

_ “Pidge, do not look at any of your social media.”  _ The woman’s voice was soft and warning, she was worried. Ryner Olk rarely got worried, “ _ We’re dealing with it on our end but… There’s been some backlash from a set of fans, it’s growing a bit larger as we speak.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Which fans?”    
  
“ __ It’s better if you don’t know, just stay out of the public eye for the few days before you go to set in Australian.” 

  
  


It was daunting, but she watched as Romelle picked up her own phone, going through some of her own social media before she gasped softly. 

 

“Will do, see you soon Ryner.” She hung up, “What?” 

 

Romelle looked up at her from her phone, “You know how some people blow things out of proportion?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Well, some people aren’t happy at the idea of you and Lance being together.” 

 

“But we aren’t?” She wasn’t exactly hap…. Happy about that idea herself, “It’s those dumb publicity dates isn’t it?” 

 

“That and well…. Death threats, threats in general.” 

 

Pidge stopped, frowned and spoke one simple sentence “ _ What the fuck.”  _

 

* * *

  
  


She wasn’t touching her social media, not at all. Nor was she deleting her accounts, it would cool down in a few days, she just turned notifications off and left well enough alone.

 

Not posting anything, nor interacting. 

 

The only time she showed up on social media before they all left to film  _ Coranic Ark  _ was in other people’s stories and posts, she didn’t have it as bad as Allura used to though, no. She’d never have it as bad as Allura, who powered through it with friends and family at her side.

 

Pidge knew her worth, she knew that these things would die down.

 

Because, as her, Father would say. If you spend all this time worrying about what could go wrong, you will miss your chance to do something great. 

 

Still, as she packs her suitcase with her comfortable clothes and a few other outfits for interviews she’ll ultimately end up doing while she was down under, there was an undercurrent of something boiling.

 

Even as her phone rang and she picked it up, not looking at the caller idea when she answered and sticking it between her shoulder and her ear as she tugged at the zip on the suitcase. 

 

“This is Pidge.” 

There’s silence on the other end before there’s a sigh of relief  _ “I though Hunk might have given me the wrong number, hey Pidge.”  _

 

And she has to take a breath herself, “Hello Lance, what’s up?” 

 

“ _ Are you busy right now?”  _

 

Pidge glanced at the two suitcases she needed to finish packing, “Maybe.” 

 

“ _ Want some help packing?”  _ He sounds sincere in his question and honestly…

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

“ _ Text me your address, I’ll be right over.”  _

 

Sceptical, her stomach flipped not entirely in an unpleasant way. 

 

“Ok.” 

 

* * *

  
  


She’s one of the very few people he’s met in this world that still lives in a house, one that’s not overly big too. It’s small and quaint and just within the city limits, tucked down a side street and made of red brick. 

 

There are bay windows on the bottom floor and some blue flowers in the flower bed, he walks up the small stone steps after walking through her garden gate, there wasn’t even a single member of the press lurking in some corner somewhere.

 

Pidge valued her privacy, he knew that as he knocked on the door balancing the boxes in his other hand, “Coming!” Her voice came through the door as it was pulled open, “Hey.” 

 

“Hey.” He replied, she took a step to the side and let him in. Shutting the door behind him, the interior was modest, photos decorated the walls here and there he picked Matt out easily, “I bought pizza.” 

 

“What kind?” 

  
  
“A Hawaiian and a Garden Party?” 

 

She looks at him with narrowed eyes for a moment before she smiled and took the boxes from him, leading him down the entryway into a modern kitchen, “I like both…. That third box better be garlic knots.”    
  
“Naturally.” Lance shot her a smile, watching as her eyes rolled and his heartbeat grew a little quicker at the sight of it, she stood in a comfortable pair of old jeans and a large green but made of a thin material jumper, “So, what have you got left to pack?”

 

He set the boxes down, she flipped open the first pizza box and extracted a slice “Only a couple more bits, I think I mainly just need someone to sit on the suitcases while I do them up.” 

 

There’s something familiar about this, something calming, something… Perfectly content with standing in her kitchen and eating pizza.

 

“It’s a good thing you have a large arse, Lance.” She spoke with a hint of a smile and he gasped in mock hurt, “Come on, let’s get this over with.” 

 

“Then what?” 

 

Pidge hums as she chews on a slice of pizza, “Ever played Killbot Phantasm?” 

 

“No..?” 

 

He’d never seen a smile so large on her face and he really rather liked it.

 

* * *

  
  


With her suitcases in the doorway, packed and ready they collapsed on her couch about twenty minutes later with the pizza on the coffee table and Killbot up and running. 

 

Lance was focusing so much on his character and trying not to get killed that Pidge took a moment, a very brief one, of course, to study his face quietly.

 

There was something…. Different about Lance then a couple of months ago, she wasn’t finding him as annoying as she once had, she couldn’t squash down the smile on her face as she turned back to the game, leaning forward to grab a slice of pizza. 

 

His character dies on screen and she laughs, Lance pouts and it’s adorable as she leans against his side a little bit and he chooses that minute to turn to face her to ask a question and…

 

They both stop, the position is familiar, only this time Pidge is distinctly aware of the lack of cameras, his eyes and the fact that she can smell sea salt shampoo. 

 

She’s also distinctly aware of the way his gaze flicks down in an entirely unscripted way and almost curses herself for mirroring the motion as she looks at his lips before snapping back up to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Pidge-” He begins…

 

Just as his phone goes off. 

 

All the tension disappears as he pulls back a bit, she can feel her cheeks flush a bit, watches as he does the same as he answers his phone. 

 

“Hey, Hunk.” There’s this slight edge to his tone, that clues her into the fact that he’s annoyed about the interruption… Interruption of what? 

 

Were they about to… Was she going to… 

 

She watches him for a minute, watches him talk, his eyebrows raise as he talks to their friend on the other end about whether he knows where something in Hunk’s apartment went and realises quietly….

 

_ Oh, she was so screwed.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Australia is a large place, along with the fact that they were only filming the first half of the film here and then they were traveling over to New Zealand to finish up the story. 

 

Lance is a fan of warm places, it should be obvious with his track record of places he’s lived, he grew up in a small town in Florida before his whole family had gotten up and moved all the way down to California. 

 

Still, it’s warm down under and the minute he steps out of the air conditioned airport he’s reminded of that fact, his shorts and muscle shirt doing little to cool him as he finds the driver that’s been sent to get him and settles down in the car.

 

And gets a flash of a freckled face looking up at him with her eyes shining and her lips looking so soft. 

He wants to deny it ever happened just a little bit, he’d carefully built up a friendship with Pidge recently after all… But… 

 

He liked Pidge. 

 

_ A lot  _

 

“Is there anywhere we can stop on the way for some food?” 

 

“There’s a small cafe just up the road from your hotel Mr.McClain.” 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

Australians did tend to make the best coffee after all. 

 

* * *

  
  


Half an hour later found him sprawled in a room on the third floor of the hotel, this was where all the Actors would be staying, crew a floor below before they set out in two days time after everyone had been briefed on most of what they needed to know about the locations they’d be shooting on. 

 

Air conditioning blowing over him as he reached for the tv remote, he wasn’t usually one for TV on a calm day, he did prefer the beach over being cooped up inside after all. 

 

Coffee in one hand and the tv remote in the other he finds some old school Australian teen drama to play in the background and gets started in rereading the script.

 

He’s just starting to relax when Keith crashes into his room, “Lance!”

 

“Keith what the fuck-”    
  
“NO TIME COME ON!” Pidge yells running past his doorway, he watches as the smartest woman he knows backtracks, steps over Keith who was at this point sprawled on the floor and steals the coffee from his hand, “Ok. NOW LET’S GO!” 

 

Lance blinked in confusion, before grabbing his room key and taking off after the two of them. 

 

“What’s going on?” He manages to ask Pidge a moment later as she sips from his coffee cup and makes a face, holding it back out to him.

 

Pidge was still grimacing as he took it back, “That’s a lot of sugar.” 

 

“It’s because of my-” 

 

“-Sweet personality? Clever.” There’s a sarcastic note in her tone, as well as a lightness that lets him know that she is actually joking “And Hunk’s got cookies.”

 

Lance took a side glance at her before he started running down the hallway too. 

 

* * *

  
  


Hunk often had the pleasure of watching three of his best friends get stuck in the doorway of his room just because he bought some of his home baked goods for them all.

 

He sighed as he held out the plate to Allura and Romelle who were sat curled up at the end of his bed, Allura was shooting Keith a small grin as she dug into hers and he tried but couldn’t bring himself to glare back.

 

Pidge finally escaped and collapsed onto the carpet, as Lance shoved at Keith and broke through the doorway just as a larger slightly older man wondered to stand in the doorway.

 

“Hey, Shiro.” The courosed, well apart from Romelle who had a cookie in her mouth and her feet in Hunk’s lap, “Cookie?” Hunk offered and Shiro took one, biting into it before the once retired actor joined the rest of them in the room. 

 

“So, do I want to know why Keith is currently sprawled in the doorway or not?” 

 

“We were racing to see who would get to the cookies first.” Pidge reported from where she slid down to sit at the foot of the bed, her hair was pulled back and she wore a slightly different combination of shorts and a t-shirt to the rest of the room, “Keith stopped to get Lance.” 

 

Shiro blinked, before looking down at Keith on the carpet, “You.” He started, “Are, a damned fool and I thought I raised you better than to be merciful when Hunk’s chocolate caramel cookies are on the line?” 

 

“You did.” Came the mumbled into carpet reply. 

 

It was strange, them all being together again. 

 

“That last time we were together like this…” Allura started, flexing her legs out “Was Adam and Shiro’s wedding a year ago…. And before that…” 

 

“Book Three.” Lance chimed in, “We should make an effort to hang out more you know.” 

 

He got a universal agreement. 

 

“And hey, this time Lance actually knows Pidge is a Girl,” Keith said as he got to his feet and sat down next to Allura.

 

“HEY!” They laughed. 

 

And Hunk smiled. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


If there was anything Pidge hated more than the heavy armour her character wore in this film, it was wearing it in the forests with the heat bearing down on them. It was worse when the foe fur cape she wore got warm. 

 

Her and Shiro had it the worse she thought, they were both decked out in full suits of armour. Allura wore some pieces here and there but her character- Valyun, Mystic Archer -wore mostly light leathers in carefully coloured shades of pink. 

 

Keith’s was a heavy cloak with a small collection of armour underneath, but still nowhere near as heavy as the others, he was going to be moving around a lot compared to them. Even though he was playing a goddamn barbarian. 

 

Hunk’s character Block consisted of wearing mostly light clothes, meaning he’d be fine. 

 

She may have to add Lance to that list as he sat with the robotic ears on his head, fanning his script at himself and pulling at the heavy leathers and fur that made up his own costume.

 

“I’m dying.” He moaned quietly as the crew ran around to finish setting up for the shot and Allura’s hair was being checked up on, “Pidge save me!” 

 

“Sorry, I can’t.” She’s dry in her reply, even as she feels his arm sling around her shoulder in her armour, “Lance, come on don’t make me hotter-” 

 

“You’re already hot, Pidge.” 

 

She does not  _ blush  _ at his cheesy line. 

 

She doesn’t.

 

“Yeah, if I’m hot that must make you irresistible.” Lance smiles at her, all teeth and Hollywood charm. 

 

He leans in a little closer, “Of course I am, I’m Hollywood’s Loverboy Lance aren’t I?” She hates that after they hung out in her house she looks down at his lips whenever he gets within range of her face. 

 

“You are.” Pidge replies calmly, pulling away from him “See you on set… Loverboy Lance.” 

 

It must have been a trick of the light, but she could have sworn he blushed. 

 

* * *

  
  


_ “You just wanted the jewel.” She accuses him, standing there surrounded by trees and foliage her helmet slowly dripping. They were seperated from the group, he wondered if they were even looking for both of them “I trusted you Pike!”  _

_ He takes a simple step towards her, “Maybe… Maybe it started out like that Meklaver… But it wasn’t in the end.”  _

 

_ Meklaver scoffs at him, “Oh? And I’m just supposed to believe that you up and changed your mind? That you aren’t a thief? Or an assassin any more?” She looked almost as if she was crying, it was hard to tell with the rain “Pike… How am I supposed to believe you?”  _

 

_ Pike makes the choice in the same moment that he concludes that she is definitely crying, leaning forwards and pulling her helmet off her head as he kissed her, letting the helmet fall from his hands and onto the muddy ground below.  _

 

_ For a moment she didn’t move, before he heard the tiniest of sighs and she kissed him back, soft and sweet but something else lingered between them, as the rain poured down and she slipped her fingers into his hair and he did the same as she leant up into him.  _

 

“-cut… CUT” 

 

Lance breaks out of the kiss fast, realising that they’d been kissing for a bit longer than directed too, his face heats and he watches as Pidge’s turns a shade of red that he has only ever seen on a colour palette for painting. 

 

Everything is silent for a minute before Pidge speaks up, “Can I have a towel please?” 


	5. Lancelot & Guin - The Paladins of The Roundtable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a sci-fi retelling of the classic love story between Lancelot (Lance McClain) And Guinevere (Katie Holt) friendships and bravery are tested as an interstellar war breaks out across the known Universe.

“ _ From these leaked photos of the Coranic Ark set, we can see that Lance McClain may have found his leading lady.”  _ It’s a sharp intake of breath that follows that statement, they sit in the corner of the cafe for once, waiting for the reporter to show up as the tv in the corner speaks up  _ “With three months to go before the production is released, we here at Generals believe that without a doubt Coranic Ark is a film worth waiting for.”  _

 

Lance’s hand reaches across the table and takes hers, he squeezes quietly. 

 

To his surprise, Pidge squeezes back. 

 

They’d fallen into this rhythm somehow, even if the dates were just for publicity Lance found himself wishing that they  _ weren’t.  _ That they were real, that he was sitting here not for his public image but for the fact that he liked this girl. 

 

The cup in front of her steams quietly, production on  _ Coranic Ark  _ wrapped three weeks ago and they were back in the States, back at this same old table. 

 

Back watching as Pidge’s social media seemingly started to calm down, she never really posted much anyway. More than content to just show up randomly on other people’s, make the odd tweet and then fade into the background again. 

 

“So, what’s our next project?” Is what she leads the conversation with, he doesn’t draw attention that she says ‘Our’ instead of ‘Your’ in reference to work. Though, Lance guesses that they kind of go hand in hand with their projects these days, “There’s this retelling of Lancelot and Guinevere but it’s set in  _ Space  _ with aliens and massive spaceships that become a bigger robot that fights other stuff.” 

 

Lance smiles as he sips his tea, it’s colder than in Australia, he prefers it just a bit. Mainly because of the cozy jumpers that people are now donning. Pidge is absolutely swimming in hers, hair mostly pulled away from her face in a short style- She’d gotten a haircut for Meklavar -with a couple hair clips, but her fringe was still falling in her eyes and the wide rimmed glasses hid her face well. 

 

“That sounds really cool… Kinda Power Rangers in Space though.” 

 

_ “Exactly.”  _ She says it like it’s Christmas morning, her smile is beaming her cheeks flushed from the quick walk outside and  _ she’s still holding his hand.  _

 

As if sensing his thought process her thumb smooths over his knuckles and his heart almost stops, it’s like she’s done it absently too as she sips her drink. 

 

There are these moments where Lance wishes he could just kiss her. 

 

Kiss her  _ for real.  _

 

* * *

  
  


Somewhere, the idea that she likes Lance weedles it’s way in and she knows it’s not going to go away easily. 

 

Not when he smiles at her brightly whenever they finish a take, or when he holds her hands in the odd moment when she’s nervous. 

 

In between the publicity dates and the standing invitation for him to come over and play video games when they don’t have to film something they hang around each other more, so she offers up this project. 

 

Mainly because it is the last one either of them will be able to do together. 

 

Ryner had advised that it would probably be best if Pidge went back into TV for a while, a horror series was looking for a lead she’d be perfect for and well…

  
Pidge always felt this weird connection to the genre. 

 

But that aside… She knew right here and now, that she would miss having Lance on set with her. 

 

Miss the jokes he made when they shot long into the night about how he was losing beauty sleep, miss the pictures he’d snap of her suddenly without warning, miss… Miss it all. 

 

Her mind returns unbidden to a few days ago when he’d showed up midday with coffee and a box of peanut butter salted caramel doughnuts to cheer her up after a disaster of an interview. 

 

It was then and there that she’d realised how much she liked that gangly, annoying, insufferable, far too tall man. 

 

But, he didn’t feel the same way about her. 

 

Pidge knew that for a fact.

 

* * *

  
  
  


_ It’s pouring out on this planet, Camelot stretches as far as the eye can see.  _

 

_ “You have to marry him, Gwen.” He cradled her face in his hands, brushing the droplets of water from her cheeks so he could look her in the eyes one last time, “For the good of the Universe, for the Paladins…  _ For me.”  _ She’s crying, she knows she is but she can’t make the tears stop. _

 

_ “But I don’t love  _ him,  _ Lance.” Her hands press against the armour he’s wearing, “ _ I love you.”

 

_ For a moment she believes he’ll reply.  _

 

_ But he never really was one for Goodbyes, he presses a kiss to her lips. Soft and simple, there’s longing in it. Wishes pressed into just a few seconds of contact but she can feel it.  _

 

_ Brimming on the surface, his love for her. His desire, his hope and future…  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And his sorrow was there too.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ He keeps kissing her, longer than he’d intended and oh… She lets him, for this may be their final goodbye forever. She may never kiss these lips in this lifetime again. 

 

“And Cut!” 

 

She wishes he’d pull away slower, for once in her career she wishes things would just  _ slow the fuck down  _ so she could enjoy something for one. But his fingers are slipping from her face, wet and cold without them there. 

 

Pidge wishes he’d linger for just one second longer, so she can burn this into her memory, her brain. 

 

His eyes and hers open at the same time and…  _ Had his eyes always been that blue?  _ Heck, there’s even a few freckles scattered across his face and she doesn’t want him to let go, his heartbeat… She can feel his heartbeat and he’s so close…

 

_ So close.  _

 

Towels are wrapped around their shoulders and they both take a step back, falling into silence as she felt her face going bright red like never before. Pidge changes a look and finds his face almost looking the same.

 

Eyes meet and their both looking away. 

 

“You know…” She finds herself starting, “I’m kinda sad we never got to do an old school 80s high school movie together.” 

 

That makes him look up at her with furrowed eyebrows before she sees it dawn in his eyes “Boombox over the head or giving me an earring after I’ve spent years being a complete jerk to you?” 

 

Pidge laughs, “Both.” He smiles at her. 

 

And gods. She’s going to miss this. 

 

“So, what are you doing next?” Lance asks as they hear the crew reset the scene around them, “I have this weird detective show pilot I’m filming, then I’ve been invited to do a guest spot in the Adventure Time finale.” 

 

“Co-Lead in a Horror based Netflix series, there’s this actor involved that everyone is raving about.” She remarks, “I think their name is Bex? And Adventure Time?” 

 

Lance gaps, “No way! I love Bex Taylor-Klaus, they are such a good actor.” 

 

“They are pretty amazing huh?” She smiles brightly, “Tell me more about this guest role.” 

 

“Damn straight.” Lance replies with a small laugh, they share another small smile “Well, as you can imagine I get to play a Prince.” 

 

“Really? But you aren’t Prince like at all.”    
  


“Exactly- HEY!” 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“I think.” Keith begins, “We are friends with idiots.” 

 

The three people at the table raised an eyebrow each at him. 

 

“Ok, just Lance.” He conceded, “But Pidge has this uncanny knack of not seeing what’s right in front of her when it comes to feelings.” 

 

Hunk tapped his fingers on their kitchen table, “Honestly? I think we should lock them in a closet and let them talk.” He suggested before the blonde next to him shook her head at him, “Why not?” 

 

“I saw Pidge’s schedule, next spot of free time she has is in June for Keith and Allura’s wedding- Congrats on finally setting a date by the way -and even then they’ll probably avoid each other if the feelings still linger.” Romelle hummed, stirring honey into her tea before reaching for a salted caramel truffle from the box that sat in the middle of the table, “No, we need something more… Reasonable.” 

 

Allura turned to him with a raised eyebrow when Hunk beamed, a silent moment of ‘These two as well.’ running between them as the two across the table from them leaned their heads together like co-conspirators, “We could always get Coran and Ryner to set them up on another date?”    
  
“No, the contract is up on that.” Keith tapped the table himself, sliding his hand into Allura’s carefully before leaning back to look up at the ceiling “We need something that they won’t see coming.” 

 

They hummed for a moment before they all sat up straight. 

 

“What if we accidentally made it so they were booked into the same hotel room?” Allura suggested brightly, her smirk as devious as the devil only twice as beautiful with it there “I haven’t finalised the rooms in the hotel yet… And there’s a strict rule on press.” 

“I love you.” Keith muttered quietly, pulling her hand up and pressing a kiss to the back of it as she giggled, “I’m gonna marry you twice.” 

 

Distantly he saw Hunk and Romelle roll their eyes in unison at the act of affection from him, a rarity to see. Apparently sickening in practice. 

  
Keith didn’t care, he’d sell the others for a single corn chip if he got to meet and fall in love with Allura all over again. 

 

“I can see your expression, Keith.” Romelle stated in monotone, “And Hunk and I are at least worth two or three corn chips.” 

 

There was a moment of silence before they burst into laughter. 

 

And so the trap was decided and set. 

 

* * *

 

“I hope you realise that this movie was incredibly inaccurate by the way Lance.” 

  
  
“It doesn’t have to be accurate Pidge.” He replies as they lean against the bar at the Wrap Party, “It can just be something you can turn your brain off too at the end of a long day you know?” 

 

She shrugs, “I know it’s just…”    
  
“It’s just what?” 

 

Lance wants to see the smile on her face for the rest of his life. 

 

“ _ It. Doesn’t. Rain. In. Space.”  _

 


	6. Katie & Lance - It Doesn't Rain In Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick and tired after years of denial, four friends band together at a wedding to unite two lonely people who have fallen head over heels for each other but won’t do anything about it.
> 
> With the Bride and Groom in on the scheme and a ceremony to make on time will they do it? Will they finally gift the gift of true love to others in this weekend of destiny excitement and thrill? 
> 
> But with one question lingering on their tongues they have bigger problems coming their way over what happened to Allura’s veil. 
> 
> Including the question of how it rains in space. 
> 
> Not that this summary, ends up being accurate. 
> 
> At all.

“There has to be a mistake.” Lance repeats, “I’m Lance McClain? Maid of Honor? I should have my own room?”

 

The receptionist looked bored in the eyes and her smile was getting more forced by the minute, “Mr.McClain there is no mistake, you have a suite waiting for you with a… Miss Holt?”

 

Pidge is standing at his elbow now, looking confused “I’m sure I booked a single.” She crossed her arms.

 

“I have you both here under the same room Ma’am.” They both frown at this, “Queen sized bed, balcony, en-suite bathroom for the Maid of Honor and one of the Groomsmen?”

 

He glances over at Pidge and finds her glancing back, an immediate sense of understanding going through them as they took stock of who exactly would meddle like this.

 

_Allura._

 

Other than that… What did they do about, “We’ll take two keys.” Pidge states plainly, holding out her hand as the Receptionist nodded and made two keycards before handing them over.

 

“Enjoy your stay!” She chirped as Pidge grabbed his arm and they walked away suitcases rolling behind them.

 

She handed him a keycard, “Here’s the plan, we find Allura. Get her to change the booking and then spend the rest of the weekend doing our respective duties and staying out of each other’s way beyond an evening drink.”

 

“Sounds good.” Lance looked down at the bulky suitcase she wheeled behind her, “Wanna dump our bags in the room and then go find Allura?”

 

Pidge stopped from where she was stalking away from him, “Good idea.” She muttered.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I’m not repeating it.”

  


* * *

  


They were late, this whole plan rested on a well thought out schedule and they were late for the Matchmaking Event she’d perfected beyond anything any celebrity matcher could pull off.

 

Not that she’d tell them that.

 

“Allura!” She sipped her tea before spinning to face them, it was a decent cuppa for once as well as she saw Pidge storming towards her with Lance following closely behind, they were completely oblivious and completely adorable, “There’s something up with our rooms-”

 

She put the mug down as she interrupted them with a small gasp, “Oh! I forgot to tell you!” Allura started out on the small script she’d had in her head since she’d set the rooms up, “My Uncle decided to come at the last minute, so I had to take Pidge’s room and give it to him since.”

 

“Why my room-”   
  
“Because I did the rooms in order of Bridesmaids to Groomsmen, so Lance’s was completed first and the hotel didn’t have any more room.” She spoke matter of factly.

 

Allura watched their faces grow to understand and mentally clapped, her plan had worked.

 

“I thought Coran was handling the room assignments?” Pidge questioned aloud, “At least he was when I asked for a single…” Her eyes started to narrow, wary echoing in them “Allura did you…”

 

The doors across the room burst open and Allura had never been more happy to see Coran in her life.

 

“Allura, the caterers are wondering when to serve the duck!”

 

“Oh! LOOKS LIKE THIS REQUIRES MY IMMEDIATE ATTENTION!”

 

“Allura-”   
  
“BYE!”

 

* * *

  


There is this distant hum of annoyance in her head.

 

The glass of scotch hits the bar in front of her, “I’m not old enough to drink.” She replies to it, to the tawny beige hand offering to her.

 

“.....Yeah, you need it.”

 

It’s illogical.

 

Pidge takes the drink.

 

Lance sits down next to her.

 

She lets him.

 

“So… We’re gonna share a room?” He starts quietly, ordering something she can’t pronounce and doesn’t want to when she sees the sparklers the bartender gets out of the top cupboard, “That’s… Nice I guess.”   
  
Pidge sipped at the scotch, “What? Dreading sharing a room with me McClain?”   
  
There was something that moved in his face, sometimes she couldn't believe he was an actor. Lance wore so many emotions on his face, he was expressive in anything he did. Anything he thought.

 

“No.” He admits finally, “I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

 

She sets the glass down carefully and shakes her head slowly, “You’re taller than I am, I’m more likely to fit on the couch.”   
  
“My Mami would disown me if she heard I let a lady sleep on anything other than a bed.” Lance insists, they had both forgotten that they weren’t even in the room yet “...Neither of us is backing down on this are we?”   
  
Pidge downed the last of her scotch as something vibrant with sparkles arrived for Lance, “I don’t think so.”

 

Lance seemed to contemplate something before he turned away from her to the bartender “Another scotch and soda for _Mi Reina_ please.”

 

* * *

  


Her hand in his is a constant piece of physical contact that he’s never realised he needed in his life before, hand-holding has never really stuck out in his head as one of his usual things to do in a relationship with someone but…

 

With three rum-themed cocktails in him, the fourth almost finished and Pidge’s hand in his between their barstools all he can think is _Holy Shit._

 

Because her hands are tiny, not tiny tiny, but small compared to his. Delicate but there are these calluses over her fingers and her palms that at first aren’t noticeable but then are so present he can’t ignore them.

 

And her hand is _warm,_ soft in his own fingers as he tangles them together carefully.

 

She’s talking quietly about a tv show she’s gotten invested in, “-And it’s either bad writing or intentional, but I have some faith that they aren’t going to go with the two leads who have zero chemistry… Your skin is really soft…” Her cheeks are flushed as she looks over at him.

 

“Isn’t that shows fandom notorious for being a huge dick?” He asks, “Yours is too by the way.” He swoops his thumb over her hand in a caress and she squeezes it back, comfort leaking from the gesture, hmm when did that happen? “But yeah, I know there are some fans of it that aren’t but a lot of people are hostile… Maybe it’s an over-correction from the writers?”   
  
Pidge blinks at him, “You should get drunk more often, you are weirdly… Not annoying to talk to.”

 

He makes a noise of mock offence, “Ok, Holt that’s _rude_ I’m always lovely to talk to.”

 

It’s her eye roll that does him in, completely and utterly as he raises her hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of it. They both pause, as she so quietly whispers “Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

Her head lulls as she lies it on the bar, she peeks at him from there and doesn't let go of his hand…. Yeah, handing holding had definitely never occurred to him as a form of PDA that he enjoyed or affection that meant anything romantic but…

 

“You like holding my hand that much?” Her smile is lazy, her cheeks colouring slightly.

 

His throat is dry, so he downs what’s left of his cocktail instead of answering.

 

“It’s okay.” She says so softly he almost misses it, “I like holding your hand too.”

 

And Lance realises he’s been done for since the moment he stepped into that chemistry read for Moonlight Boulevard.

 

* * *

  


When Hunk finds his two friends chatting away at the bar, it takes him barely a single second to realise what’s happened.

 

And curses their names in every single language he knows how to do that in.

 

He’d been coming to tell them that the rooms were ready, ready to see them react to only being handed one key when he realises that it’s really not a good idea.

 

So he hoists them up off the barstools and starts to walk them up the stairs, stairs because if they threw up in the lifts he’d have less of an explanation.

 

And he knows Allura’s family actually likes to frequent this hotel in the rare moments that they need to.

 

They refuse to stop holding each other’s hands all the way up the stairs, it would be adorable if it didn’t make things complicated to sort out.

 

It’s like he’s taking care of drunk children.

 

At least they weren’t quoting John Mulaney.

 

……...Yet.

 

“Fuck da-”   


“No!” He’d spoken too soon, “I swear you two need to make better life decisions, getting drunk on a Thursday afternoon? It’s barely four o’clock-”   
  
“It’s happy hour somewhere!” Lance protests, pulling Pidge closer to him in the process, she doesn’t seem to care as she winds an arm around Lance’s waist, showing off their height difference, “Come on Mummmmmm!”

 

His eyebrow twitched.

 

“Yeahhhhh Mummmmmmmmm!” Pidge chimes in, her smile a little manic in the face of calling their best friend of many years their Mother, “You need to loosen up Hunk!”

 

“I need to put you to bed, that’s what I need to do.”

 

“Noooooo!” They cried in unison.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hunk~”   
  
He grabbed them both by the backs of their collar and picks them up.

 

“I KNEW IT!” Pidge yelled, “I knew he could pick us up!”

 

“Dude you’ve been holding out on us!” Lance replied, “You’re so strong~”

 

Hunk considered dropping them back down the stairs.

 

* * *

  


It took him an hour.

 

_An hour._

 

To get them to climb into bed, to fall asleep cuddling, which was unsurprising.

 

Hunk snaps a photo.

 

“It’s what they deserve.” He mutters quietly to himself as he sends it into the group chat.

 

Pidge is curled up underneath Lance’s head, his chin just resting in her hair, her arm splaying out against the opposite shoulder on the as she lies on his chest, her hair is loose around her face and they’re hands are still interlocked resting next to Pidge’s head with Lance’s other arm wrapped around her waist.

 

* * *

  
  


 

  * __BrideOfLions__



 

_OHMYGODS I KNEW IT_

 

 

  * ****Sharp-Groomurai****



 

_Damn, their cuddling already?_

 

 

  * __Takashi Shirogane__



 

_Oh finally, how did that happen?_

  


  * LegolasButPrettier



_Thank fuck. Did they get drunk?_   


 

  * ****SmoothSunshine****



 

_Yep._

 

* * *

  


The world is dark outside when she feels the throbbing in her head, as she cracks her eyes open slowly, her pillow is warm and her hand is warmer but it’s not unpleasant at all.

 

Her pillow almost feels like it’s breathing, so she adjusts herself and snuggles up closer to the source of the warmth.

  
  


He distantly feels something snuggle closer, so he wraps his arm tighter around his cuddle buddy pulling them closer.

 

Then Lance moves so that whoever they are is head height with him, making sure they’re resting on the pillow next to him.

 

“Thanks.” His cuddle buddy murmurs and he feels it then.

 

Soft pressure.

 

Then his eyes drift closed again and he’s asleep.

 

* * *

  


The first thing she registers is the ache in her head, the sickly feeling in her mouth, the actual throbbing of what could only be a hangover wracking through her.

 

Next, comes the heat from the body curled around hers, she’s lying next to someone, or she’s cuddling a pillow that’s breathing.

 

Then, finally, she pulls back and realises exactly where her head had been in reference to his.

 

Pidge tumbles out of the bed in slight shock, because she had fallen asleep kissing _Lance McClain._

 

While it was not an unfamiliar or unwelcome practice…

 

“Shit.” She hissed, wincing as it came out louder than she intended and sent her head throbbing again, in the bed, Lance rolls over with a groan pulling the covers over his head.

 

Her phone sat innocently on the bedside table, mocking her as she stood up with another wince, she clicked the button and it lit up and…. “That was a bad idea.”

 

Blinking, the time came into view easily, it was still early.

 

_6:03 AM_

 

Ugh.

 

Early.

 

She pushes her hair out of her face, her head still completely pounding but the idea of a warm hot shower entices her more than climbing back into bed with… With the guy, she’d kissed without his consent…

 

“Shit…” Well, this was officially the worst morning she’d ever had. Worse than when she woke up to period cramps that made her feel like she was going to collapse into… No, okay, this was the second worst morning of her life.

 

If the earth could open up and swallow her, now would be the time to do it.

 

Now, she only had to get to the shower without waking Lance up… Luckily he was notorious for being a heavy resident of dreamland, so she creeps back down the hallway, stopping only to pop open her suitcase and claim a change of clothes.

 

Pidge looked at the clothes in her bag, they weren’t due for Brunch today until eleven o’clock so she had time to waste.

 

She pulls the green sundress out of the suitcase, hanging it in the wardrobe to put on later then grabs her PJs.

 

Today was going to be a long day.

 

Pidge was already sure of it.

 

* * *

  


His eyes open to the sound of the shower running, his head pounding and his lips tingling.

 

There’s a warmth missing from his side too, he eases the covers off and blinks noticing the open suitcase off to the side, pushed up against the basic white walls of the hotel suite.

 

Lance rarely drinks if he can help it, it’s usually only when he has good company, so he has never had a ‘Blackout’ from drinking too much, some fuzzy memories sure but he never forgot.

 

So, when the tingling of his lips continues with each recall he gains…

 

_Oh._

 

They’d…. _Oh OH._

 

“Oh, my gods.” He whispered, pulling the covers further over his head as he felt his whole body go warm at the memory.  

 

There’s a mixture of emotions in his head, in his heart and the memory of how soft her skin had felt when he’d held her hand, what time was it…

 

Pidge’s phone was on the left bedside table, he clicks it on. Half past six in the morning, he wonders when she got up… If he should pretend to be asleep still, just let the awkwardness of this moment hang in the air.

 

But, the funny thing is that he doesn’t want to do that.

 

He wants to talk to her, ask her if she saw it as a drunken mistake of a kiss or…

 

Or if she saw it as something more.

 

He really, _really_ wants it to be the latter over the former.

 

The shower shuts off.

 

And Lance waits.

 

Pidge steps out of the bathroom, her hair is pulled back as he sits up in the bed to look at her.

 

“Are those _Bulbasaur_ pyjamas?” He asks, watches as she pauses from tucking a loose bit of wet hair behind her ear, they’re cute with little bulbasaurs printed on the shorts and a small one peeking out of a pocket on the front of the tank top.

 

She adjusts the straps of said tank top, “Yes, what of it?”

 

“Nothing, they look really cool.”

  


They fell into silence.

 

“So about the-”   
  
“I’m sorry-”

 

They sat frozen, before he pushed himself out of bed, “Look, Pidge I know you probably want to forget everything but I… I don’t.”

 

“......I don’t either.” She admits quietly, her left hand coming to pull her right arm in what looked almost like a hug, her eyes are planted on the floor.

 

He stands up, now taller than her and takes two steps towards her, she doesn’t move except to lift her head to look at him, “So, where does that leave us?”   
  
“With me apologising firstly.”

 

“For what?”   
  
“Kissing you without your consent…”   
  
“Oh.”

 

Lance watches her bite her lip as he carefully raises his hand up, sliding the other onto her waist as her hand separates from her arm, “Pid… Katie-”

 

“RISE AND SHINE! IT'S-A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE AND WE’VE GOT A WEDDING TO PREPARE FOR!”

 

She jumps away, her skin flushing almost immediately, he can see it everywhere and feel his own face go bright red, before turning to the man standing in the doorway.

 

“Good morning Coran.” He would have tried better to keep the annoyance out of his tone but he doesn’t, he lets it show.

 

“Good morning No.3 and No.5.” Coran smiles, “I have you ranked by height this weekend.”

 

“Oh joy…” Pidge grumbled, but Lance doesn’t miss the note in her tone and her eyes.

 

_Disappointment._

 

* * *

  
  


Allura is waiting on the lawn of the Hotel’s roof when he comes towards her, carefully talking to some people who are on the guest list from Keith’s side of the room, she’s laughing and smiling at the older man who seems pleased to communicate with her.

 

Keith is slowly talking to a group of children collected in their clothing choices, his hair is pulled back and he’s speaking so softly that when Lance passes him, he can’t even hear a word the other man is saying but he seems to be telling a story and keeping the four enraptured.

 

So Lance bypasses them both and heads straight for the two looking over the railing with a mimosa being held by the blonde who’s hair is tired back in an expert of a knot but still has a few curls escaping as she turns purple eyes onto him as he approaches.

 

“Morning.” He greets Nyma, who sips her mimosa with practised grace, he turns to Matt who offers him a careful smile that’s mixed with a glare as the tall blonde looks between the two of them, “What’s going on?”   
  
Matt shrugs, “Just the general morning chit-chat, though we heard that Antok’s already removed himself from the brunch due to business.” He’s ditched the glasses and looks very sharp in his suit.

 

Silently, Lance appreciates that the Holt’s are an attractive family no matter how you looked at it, “Have you seen Hunk or Romelle yet?”

 

A shrug, “I thought I saw them earlier, Hunk was being cornered by those two actresses… I can’t remember their names right now.” Nyma admits, leaning back against the railing so her sundress catches the light, teal and mermaid cut. Very much her style.

 

“Has someone attempted to save him?”   
  
“No, it was more entertaining than listening to that one director friend of Allura’s drone on and on about this one show about giant robot space cats.”   
  
“Wow, who’d watch that?”   
  
“No clue, apparently there’s a hot blonde rogue in it though and I’m getting the call when the live-action adaptation is approved.” Her smile reminds Lance of a snake, “Rolo says I should go for it, so he can get in with another high ranking director.”

 

Lance rolls his eyes, “What is it with you two and climbing the ranks in Hollywood?”   
  
“Everything, it’s how I landed a Holt.” Nyma says it with so much smug pride that when she meets Lance’s eyes he actually feels a sliver of challenge echo between them, “Speaking of…”   
  
Matt slang an arm around Lance’s shoulders, “You should marry my sister.” He states it so plainly, so quietly that he honestly can’t tell if the older of the Holt siblings is joking or not.

 

“What?”   
  
“You should ask Pidge to marry you.”

 

His whole face heats, mainly because it is not an unpleasant idea, “We’re not even dating yet!”   
  
“Yet?” Nyma’s eyebrow raises at him, tapping her finger against her glass as her smirk grows wicked.

 

He means it when he says, “Yet.”

 

When he turns around, he sees the other face that’s bright red, “Well, you heard him.” Matt says to his sister, “Katie, be a dear and come to collect your future husband.”   
  
“I hate you.” Pidge mutters as her green flowing A-line spaghetti strap sundress flows out behind her with each step she takes, her hand enclosing around his to pull him out of Matt’s embrace, “Please don’t tease him like that, or me for that matter.”   
  
Her hair is pulled back out of her face in a small crown, green jewelled earrings hang from her ears and her eyes are on full display, lips a light rose colour by means of lipgloss.

 

“But it’s so much fun.” The blonde interjects, looking Pidge up and down “Your outfit looks great, I love the boots.”   
  
“Primark.” Pidge replies flippantly, she hasn’t let go of his hand yet “And why do you insist on causing chaos?”   
  
Nyma shrugs as Matt slides an arm around her waist, “Because Little Sister, you’re reactions are simply magnificent.” They start walking away, “Toodles!”

 

“I love my brother.” His companion begins, “I do, but he can go and f- Put grapes in the fringe.” She censors herself as Keith walks by, a quartet on his tail.

 

He laughs, she rolls her eyes.

 

“Let’s go see if we can rescue Hunk?”   
  
“Why would we need to rescue Hunk?”   
  
Lance looks around, “Because he’s being cornered by the Khalit sisters.”   
  
“Oh shit.” Pidge pulls him behind her as they go to find their friend.

 

He squeezes her hand, she squeezes back.

 

* * *

  


The soft sound of a fork hitting a glass brings everyone to attention.

 

“Good morning.” Allura breathes as Keith slips an arm around her waist, “We would all like to start eating, as well as my soon to be husband dislikes the spotlight… Still surprised he agreed to have a normal sized wedding actually.”   
  
That drew laughter from around the table as Keith seemed to smile even softer.

 

“So, I will keep this brief.” She set her glass down, “As you know, Keith and I got engaged three years ago… And despite the wild ride that’s been, it’s brought us to this weekend.” Allura squeezed his hand, he squeezed her waist just a little bit, “This evening we would love it if you joined us and the wedding party in our rehearsal dinner, the menus were emailed ahead for all of you.”

 

Pidge sipped her juice at her place across from Lance at the brunch table, watching two of her best friends look shy and bashful but somehow still so incredibly soft with each other.  
  
“And then tomorrow at six in the evening I will become Mrs Allura Leon-Kogane!” A cheer, a sigh of relief and a few ‘Finallys’ being spoken in jest, “And we are so very thankful we get to share it with our family and close friends.”

 

Lance handed her a glass of champagne.

 

“To this weekend! May it bring happiness not just to us, but to all of you too!”

 

And everyone cheered louder.

 

Pidge met Lance’s eyes across the table.

 

He smiled.

 

She smiled right back.

 

Neither saw the Bride taking a sip of her drink as she smirked too.

  


* * *

 

 

  * __BrideOfLions__



 

_It’s working ~_

* * *

  
  


Allura stands in the centre of the room surrounded by mirrors, the two women by her sides tugging and pulling at the white dress she’s wearing.

 

“It fits _perfectly.”_ She sighs and fights the urge to do a small spin as Romelle laughs next to her on a sofa, Lance on the other one texting, “Lance, please stop texting so you can bask in my beautiful glow.”

 

That earns her a laugh and a raised eyebrow, “I stopped basking in your beauty when I was 18, Allura.”

 

“Details.” She spoke with a lyrical tone, happy “Speaking of... “ She turned to face him properly, looking him over carefully, “I want to know everything about you and Pidge.”

 

“It’s the day before your wedding and you want to know about _my_ love life?” Allura nodded, “Why mine? Why not Romelle’s?”

 

Romelle sat up straight, “Don’t drag me into this McClain, you’re the one with something actually going on.”   
  
“So, I have to sit here and pretend that I haven’t seen you sneaking out of Hunk’s room at 1 am when we’re on set?”

 

“Oh fuck off-”  
  
“CHILDREN!”

 

Her bridesmaids shut up immediately, “We’re going to talk about it because it’s saving me from wedding nerves, besides it’s always interesting to watch two people who've been flirting for more than a year start admitting they have feelings for each other.”   
  
Lance bites his lip, “......I almost kissed her.”   
  
“Almost?”   
  
“Coran burst in to pull us into preparatory monologues on your various relatives.”

 

“.......Dammit.” She curses, “So you haven’t kissed?”   
  
“Well... There may have been-”   


* * *

 

 

“-a kiss this morning.” She admits as Hunk holds out a bowl of tortilla chips towards her and she takes one, dipping it in the salsa “I raise by the way.” She pushes another two dollar chip into the pile.

 

Keith flips his own chips over, “I fold, how so?”   
  
“I kissed him in my sleep.”

 

“.....That’s adorable.” Shiro speaks, “I call.”

 

Hunk folds, “How did we get back down to you too?” He eats a tortilla chip, “And I agree with Shiro, though there is the consent issue-”   
  
“Sorted that out, we talked.” Pidge flips her cards over, “Royal Flush.”   
  
Groans rang out, “How are you so good at this?”   
  
“It’s maths and probability, of course, I’m good at this.” She said as she collected her chips, “It’s Poker.” Her smirk is smug.

 

“I hate you,” Keith muttered.

 

“Love you too.”

 

Shiro sinks into the table with his two pairs, “Allura will save us, avenging fury of the Bride of Lions.”

 

Her eyes roll, “We’ll see when they get here, anyway we talked about it-”   
  


* * *

 

“-and we’re both okay with it, though Coran interrupted us before we could finish said talk.” He leans against the wall with Romelle while they wait for Allura to finish training.

 

Romelle twists her hair into a knot, “You were going to make out weren’t you?”  
  
His face goes red, “I don’t know where it may have gone! But we’ll never know now.”   
  
“Actually, maybe you’ll find out tonight.” She stepped out of the changing room, “After all you never know what can happen at drinks after the rehearsal dinner.”   
  
Lance pushes himself off the wall, “Are you suggesting that I’d-”   
  


* * *

 

“-sleep with the guy I like at my best friend's wedding?” She rolls her eyes as she flips another chip into the pile, “Bet, also that’s just charming.”

 

The Groom taps his fingers on the table, “Call, no. Just that it’s a good time to maybe bring it up to Lance, have him take you to dinner after the weekend?”   
  
“Oh! I know this great Italian place in Long Beach, really great baked ziti.” Hunk twirls a chip in his fingertips, “Not that it could beat your Mum’s thought, that’s just…”   
  
“Perfection?” Pidge offers up.

 

“Yeah.”   
  
Shiro slides his cards away from him, “Fold, and it’s not a bad idea to talk to Lance about this stuff, you already seem to actually be communicating too.” He reaches for the bowl of tortilla chips, “Do it, do it so we don’t have to watch you two dancing around each other.”   
  
Raised eyebrows, “Shiro, did you drink this morning?”   
  
“No.” He immediately answers.

 

“Oh..” She sighs, “Look, guys, just because this weekend is lovey-dovey with Keith and Allura doesn’t mean it has to be with me..”

 

“We know.”

 

The door opened and the last three members of their merry band walked in, “Finish this round then deal us in.” Allura walked over pulling the plush spare chair after her, “Then we raise the stakes.”

 

“To what?” Lance asked, leaning against the back of her chair, she lowers her cards out of his line of sight, “Oh come on Holt, what am I gonna do? I’m not even playing yet.”   
  
She leant her head back to look up at him, “Hunk’s sitting directly across from me, you have hand signals.”

 

“No, we don’t.” He defended, but she knew Hunk was sliding his hands down.

 

Her own eyebrows raised.   
  
Lance moved away from her to stand behind Shiro.

 

“Final bets.”

 

Pidge swooped her cards across the table with finesse, “Full house.”

 

“FUCK YOU PIDGE!” Came the yell.

 

She laughed.

 

“Isn’t that Lance’s job?” Romelle asked sly but sounding so innocent.

 

She stopped laughing, “I hate… All of you”

 

* * *

  


When the poker game comes to an end- Pidge lost to Allura in the end -they were all pulled in different directions for final preparations, the general belief that none of them would see the other until the rehearsal dinner.

 

She’s set on arrival duty, not everyone coming to the wedding has arrived yet and Allura was right how _did_ she convince Keith to agree to this, Pidge is ready to have the plans in place for a quick elopement with very few people before the actual ceremony…

 

Shiro was able to officiate after all.

 

It’s two o’clock in the afternoon when she tumbles through the door to her and Lance’s room, not even stopping walking as she shoves the door shut and collapses on the bed.

 

Head first and tired, ready to collapse and sleep because listening to Professor Slav was the worse job to have, maybe she’d be a bad friend and push him off on Shiro.

 

She doesn’t hear the door open again, but feels him flop on the bed next to her, the weight shifting, “Tired?” Her nod shifts up against him, she sighs and moves a bit closer, “Me too.”

 

She took a deep breath and rolled over to face him, maybe this was what she needed, what she wanted, there was absolutely no way that she had ever foreseen herself ending up here, with Lance in the same bed as her.

 

Looking him in the eyes makes her decide to do something, she doesn’t know if it’s the sleepiness or something else but a voice in her head told her to _Go for it._

 

So she does.

 

"I think... I like you, a lot." Pidge admitted quietly, shifting closer, the words flowing softly from her lips and never out of place, Lance reached over and moved her fringe out of her face, "Have for a while."

 

"Is that so Holt?" He teases, "I quite fancy you from time to time too, when you aren't yelling at me... And sometimes when you are."

 

She laughed, "What?"

 

Lance shrugs, leaning closer towards him, kissing distance now, "You look very... Beautiful when you get angry, your eyebrows pinch together but you remain calm as a storm and I like to see it."

 

"When it's not directed at you?" She could feel his breathing ghost across her lips now, "Lance, do you by any chance like high strung women who can kick your ass?"

 

"What gave it away?" So close, she could kiss him, she could kiss him and not look back, give in to it.

 

She wants to kiss him.

 

She has to kiss him.

 

Lance gets there first, pressing their mouths together and sliding a hand around her jaw to cradle her face as he kisses her like he never has before, like _Lance,_ not like any of the characters they've ever played before.

 

And Pidge adores it, adores the soft pressure, followed by the increase as she kisses him back, his lips taste like the best pair she's ever had the pleasure of kissing and she finds she doesn't want to stop.

 

Reluctantly she pulls away, takes a breath and kisses him again, snuggling closer and making it so her arm wraps around his waist, he makes a small noise of surprise but just kisses her back, before she takes a daring leap and swoops her tongue across his bottom lip.

 

He is more than willing to let her in, to pull away and then continue, it's all so very slow and lazy, like they've been doing this every morning of their lives, every day since they met and she wants to do this for the rest of her life.

 

He pulls away again but moves to kiss her collarbone, swooping up her neck in small lazy little kisses that make her breathe come out a little shorter, but it's there without her even saying it

 

Finally, he stalls, they lay there, his forehead pressed against the crook of her neck and then that’s decided.

 

“So. I guess we’re kind of something…”

 

The feeling of Lance laughing against her collarbone is the best feeling in the world at that moment.

 

* * *

  
  


He lets her reach up and tie his tie for the rehearsal dinner, not because he can’t do it, but because he likes watching her concentration face.

 

He loves that he can lean down and kiss her too, messing up her flow, making her curse and have to start again.

 

“Stop doing that.” She says but she’s smiling, her eyes are bright and they are both flush with excitement, he sees her bite her lip before pressing another quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Forget the tie.” Pidge murmurs and he decides right there and there that she’s going to be in his life forever.

 

It’s thrown to the side, she rocks back on her heels slowly so she doesn’t stumble, slipping her hand in his as she picks up her clutch, “Are we gonna let people know?” Lance asks, squeezing her hand.   
  
“We both know they all knew already.”   
  
“True… But now they’re gonna have to suffer because two tens go together.”   
  
“I’m an 11, but go on.”

 

He tugs on her hand, bringing her closer and drops a kiss to her cheek, “Quite right, I do apologise Mi Reina.” Her skin flushes a delightful colour, he makes a note to roll his R's at some point just to see her reaction.

 

They step outside and she locks the door, then starts leading him down the hallway, a vision in a forest green mermaid evening dress.

 

He did love mermaids.

 

* * *

  


Dinner went off without a hitch, even as Coran and Krolia started debating mathematical theorem and going in circles.

 

Keith leans into her ear and whispers, “Please tell me we can leave as soon as possible tomorrow?”   
  
“A one-way flight to Toronto is booked.” She replies just as quiet, turning her head slightly towards him, “Then we can ignore the world for a month, just you and I… Alone in solitude.”

 

He smiles at her, a secret thing that lasts a moment before slipping into his usual polite one, “One would think you were trying to elope with me.” Keith murmured, picking up a bacon wrapped fig and popping it in his mouth.

 

“Elope? No, seduce?” She smirks, leaning over and pressing a kiss against his cheek, “Maybe~” He smiles back at her a bit wider, before holding up a salmon caviar spoon, “I’m so glad we actually get to eat our dinner.”

 

He takes her hand underneath the table, skimming his thumb across it in a caress, “I’m just happy I’m here with you.”   
  
“You are such a sweetheart… Now, pass the peanut butter brisket before Pidge gets wind of it.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

* * *

  


It would be a cliche for something to go unexpectedly, but completely expectedly wrong at this wedding.

 

Statistically speaking, something was going to go wrong no matter how you looked at it.

 

Which is why Pidge was on edge for 90% of the day.

 

It’s why all of them were on edge for 90% of the day and why Lance could be seen running back and forth to the bar every half an hour with something that had a low intoxication rate in one hand and whatever snacks the bartender had in the other.

 

She intercepts him at one point, presses a kiss to his lips as she steals the bag of pretzels right from his hands while he’s distracted.

 

* * *

  


The white 3D floral wedding dress floats around her as she walks, Lance takes this moment to glance over at the Groom standing straight as a rod, tears gleaming in his eyes as he tries not to beam so brightly it may hurt.

 

Lance takes a moment and glances over at Pidge for good measure too, she’s glancing at him too and their eyes meet just as Allura steps up and Coran hands Keith her hand.

 

He takes the pink lily bouquet from her and smiles as she smiles back, tears in her eyes before turning her attention to her soon to be husband.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”  
  
Lance doesn’t look at anyone but Pidge for the rest of the ceremony.

 

* * *

  


“So… Allura and Keith are married.” The blonde reported, sliding into her chair next to him at the table, “Lance and Pidge have been lowkey eye-fucking each other all weekend, they definitely made out a couple times.”

 

“More than a couple.” Hunk replied, tilting his glass of champagne back far enough that he caught the strawberry too, “Mainly because I’ve seen Lance walking around with green on his bright cyan suit’s collar.”

 

Romelle steals the flute from his hand and finishes it off with a delicate kind of grace, “Pidge, why did you invest all that time in green lipstick I wonder…” She says off into the room as the two of them gaze at their friends dancing.

 

“.......So, what aren’t you telling me?” He asks her, leaning forwards on his hand, closer to her slightly.

 

She hums, collecting a fresh flute of champagne as a waiter goes past and she sighs settling into her chair, “Lance and Allura know we have a thing going on.”   
  
“We have a thing?” She lightly slaps his arm, “Right, is it a bad thing they know? It has been going on since Coranic Ark.”

 

Hunk slides a hand into her hair, twirling her loose curls around his finger, “I suppose not.”

 

She leans over and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, very lightly, very quickly before sitting up straight again.

 

“We’re going to dance.” She states it, standing up and pulling him to his feet after her.

 

* * *

  


Allura wraps her arms around him, pulling him close to her, at ease as Ella Fritzgeralds plays around them, the floor empty apart from them.

 

The world is gone.

 

“I love you.” He whispers.   
  
“I’m pregnant.”

 

“What-” Keith jumps back, shock written across his face as she laughs “And you are joking.”   
  
“I love you too.” She whispers, “And yes, I am definitely joking.”

 

They laugh together now, he pulls her closer again.  
  
Keith and Allura Leon-Kogane.

 

* * *

  


He doesn’t protest when she pulls him out onto the terrace, doesn’t protest when she pulls on his tie.

 

She doesn’t say a word as she kisses him, wrapping her arm around his neck to keep her stable as she presses herself against him into the kiss.

 

Lance pulls away, “You ever thought about doing this?”   
  
“Doing what?” Pidge asks, arms still around his neck as the music moves upwards inside and the clouds rumble above them, “You have got to be kidding me…” She murmurs.

 

The first droplet of rain hits his neck first, “Must be fate?” Lance suggests, leaning his forehead against hers “And nevermind, you’ll let me know at some point.”

 

“Yeah..” She whispered, “I guess I will.”

 

Then she kisses him again and they stand there as the rain pours around them.

 

Kissing in the rain.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and being patient with It Doesn't Rain In Space, I finished it and I'm happy with it. 
> 
> See you all in my next fanfic! If Season 8 doesn't sap all of my energy and motivation away.... 
> 
> ANYWAY 
> 
> SEE Y'ALL LATER!


End file.
